


스타트레픽림 1

by lazy_lemon



Series: 퍼시픽림 au [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	스타트레픽림 1

눈을 떴을 때, 가장 먼저 보인 것은 검은 눈동자였다. 체콥은 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 아직 완전히 풀리지 않은 드리프트의 잔상에 머릿속이 혼란스럽다. 자신이 보고 있는 것이 실존하는 것인지 아니면 그저 제 ‘머릿속’에서 일어나는 일인지 확신하지 못해, 체콥은 손을 내밀었다. 손 끝에 따뜻한 피부가 닿았다. 체콥이 다시 한 번 눈을 깜박였다.

"아, 미안."  
“...술루.” 

술루가 재빨리 몸을 물렸다. 체콥은 잠시 당황했지만 술루의 팔을 잡았다. 자리에서 일어나려는 팔을 힘을 주어 당겼다. 뿌리치지 못할 것도 없건만 그가 못 이기는 척 다시 앉는다. 거리가 가깝다. 실험실은 넓었지만 그 공간을 압도할 만큼의 물건들이 가득 차 있었고 체콥은 정리에 그다지 소질이 없었다. 테이블과 체콥이 앉은 의자 사이의 공간은 넓지도, 좁지도 않은 딱 적당한 크기였다. 테이블에 걸터앉은 술루의 다리에 의자에 앉아있던 체콥의 무릎이 닿았다. 얇은 천을 사이에 두고, 느릿느릿 온기가 전해진다. 체콥은 그것이 좋았다. 언제나처럼, 가까이 마주 앉은 술루에게서는 바닷바람 냄새가 난다. 실험실 안을 가득 채운 비릿한 냄새와는 다른, 살아있는 것의 냄새. 그것은 바깥 공기의 냄새이기도 했고 새로운 샘플의 냄새이기도 했으며 동시에 체콥의 세계에서 유일하게 온기를 가진 것의 냄새였다. 체콥은 길게 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 술루가 컵을 건넸다. 

"고마워요."  
"이번 샘플이 도착했거든. 기다리고 있을 줄 알았는데 안 오길래 직접 가져왔어."

컵을 내려놓던 손이 멈칫했다. 체콥은 시간을 확인했다. 약속한 시간에서 한 시간이 넘게 지나있는 것에 다시 한 번 한숨을 쉬었다. 이런 경우에, 자신은 어찌 해야 하는지 알지 못했다. 머뭇거리던 입술이 간신히 학습된 프로세스에 따라 사과의 말을 내어 놓았다.

"미안해요. 시간이 이렇게 된 줄은..."  
"아니, 괜찮은데."

이 참에 눈치 안보고 실험실 구경도 하고. 술루가 속살거렸다. 쉐터돔 소속 수송기의 파일럿인 술루는 대부분 체콥의 일을 도맡아 해주고 있었다. 그것은 어쩌면 어리지만 가장 뛰어난 실적을 내고 있는 연구원을 위한 사령부 나름의 배려인지도 모른다. 하지만 그것은 체콥의 추측일 뿐으로 여전히 정확한 이유는 알 수 없지만 술루는 거의 체콥의 전담이나 다름 없어서 그의 샘플 운반 뿐 아니라 이따금 체콥이 본토에 나가야 하는 경우에도 전속 기사 마냥 헬기의 조종석에서 웃곤 하는 것이었다.

“실험은 잘 되는 중?”  
“글쎄요.”  
“그래?”

대답 따위는 아무래도 좋다는 듯 훌쩍 자리를 털고 일어나 느릿느릿 실험실 안을 둘러본다. 거대한 수조 속 가득 떠 있는 조직들. 거대한 해파리처럼 천천히 부유하는 것들 사이를 오가던 술루가 걸음을 멈추었다. 뇌량을 사이에 두고 갈라 둔 좌, 우뇌를 한동안 흥미롭다는 듯 바라보던 술루가 슬쩍, 수조를 손으로 두드려 본다. 그 조직들은 모두 살아있다. 마치 울림에 반응이라도 하듯 두꺼운 신경 다발이 꿈틀거린다. 한 걸음, 수조에 더 다가서는 술루를 체콥은 숨죽여 바라보았다. 다시 한 번 퉁, 하고. 수조가 울었다. 이번엔 척수가 수조 벽을 향해 내밀어진다. 술루가 가볍게 웃었다.

“살아있네.”  
“제가 들어가야 하니까요.”  
“응, 알고 있으면서도. 사실 우리가 운반할 때는 천을 덮어놓고 있으니까. 그리고 그냥 봐서는 박제된 표본이랑 별로 다를 것이 없거든.”  
“다른 것도 보여드려요?”

제가 내놓은 말에 스스로가 놀랐다. 술루 역시 예상치 못한 답인 듯 눈을 동그랗게 떴다가 이내 고개를 저었다. 말간 얼굴 가득 아쉬움이 서렸다. 감정이 없는 듯 잔잔하게 가라앉은 얼굴은 익숙해지면서 놀랄 만큼 다채로운 감정의 변화를 보여주었다. 체콥에게 그것은 날씨의 변화만큼이나 놀라운 것이었고, 또 당연한 것이기도 했다.

“가야 할 시간이야. 이럴 줄 알았으면 조금 일찍 깨울 것을 그랬지.”  
“...미안해요.”  
“아니야. 정말 괜찮아. 어차피 비행 한 번 하고 나면 별다르게 스케줄이 있는 것도 아니고. 요즘 같아서는 기본 훈련 빼면 다들 한가한 참이라서. 다음에 시간 나면 또 올게.”

어깨를 으쓱이며 아무렇지도 않게 말하는 것에 체콥은 눈을 굴려 수조를 바라보았다. 바깥에서 지내는 그의 눈에, 이 어두침침한 실험실에 틀어박혀 내장 덩어리들과 함께 생활하는 자신이 어떻게 보일지 체콥은 상상도 할 수 없었다. 

“와 줘서 고마워요.”  
“내가? 아니면 샘플이?”

농담인 것을 알면서도 당황한다. 귓가가 뜨거워졌다. 술루는 다시 한 번 실험실을 돌아보았다. 괜스레 그가 건네 준 컵만을 만지작거렸다. 

"궁금한게 있는데..."

뇌가 담긴 수조를 다시 한 번 돌아본 술루가 느릿느릿 입을 열었다. 

"드리프트, 어떤 기분이야?"  
“네?”  
“저들이 널 읽지 못하는 것은 알지만 넌 저들을 읽잖아.”

술루의 얼굴은 진지했다. 다음에 이어진 말에 체콥은 완전히 당황하고 말았다. 

“하지만 죽음은?”  
“미스터 술루?”  
“다 연결되어 있다면 죽은 카이주의 기억은 어떻게 되는거야? 너도 그 순간의 감각을 공유해?”

대답하지 못했다. 체콥은 말문이 막힌 채 다시금 컵을 쥔 손을 내려다 보았다. 술루가 체콥의 머리를 쓸어주었다.

“저녁은 식당에 와서 먹어.”

조용히 고개를 끄덕였다. 술루가 웃었다. 문이 닫힐 때 까지, 고개를 들지 못했다.


End file.
